


Can't Hug Every Cat

by cimberelly



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cat cafe AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:39:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cimberelly/pseuds/cimberelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Normally, Daiki considered himself a dog person but there was just something about the cats in the cafe that charmed him. And they were definitely a lot easier to deal with than certain customers. (CatCafe!Aomine AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Hug Every Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Title came from [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sP4NMoJcFd4).
> 
> This fic sprung from [this Tumblr post I made](http://cimberelly.tumblr.com/post/116299968605/cimberelly-aomine-working-in-a-cat-cafe) and the response to it. Which was kinda of crazy to be honest, haha.
> 
> Many thanks to my fellow AoKise fans on Tumblr, bunnyhips, sumeragimikoto, maosstuff, limitlessmonster, kaijoskopycat, moustachiopenguin, plaire, kaikazecchi, drawverylittle, ninannarambling, who put up with my shenanigans in making this. Thanks also to everyone else who showed an interest in the idea. I hope you all enjoy this.
> 
> If I don't get the other thing done, here is my AoKise Day gift to the fandom. I hope you all like it. <3
> 
> And if anyone's interested, I had Lullatone's [Elevator Music](http://lullatone.bandcamp.com/album/elevator-music) album on repeat as I wrote this. I imagine it's also the kind of music they'd play at Nyan Nyan. :3

"'Guess who stowed away in my bag last night," Daiki grumbled, frowning, as he came in through the service door to only jump back out when Satsuki came at him, eyes wide and all keyed up.

"Dai-chan! You have to help! Miko-chan is--"

It was jarring, Satsuki's aggressive body movements and her freaking the fuck out, and for a moment Daiki had to examine his life and sigh. He really spent far too much time in this place. He was turning into some kind of mellowed out hippie.

"Dai-chan!"

Daiki held up a hand and pushed her away gently away from him to give him space to move.

"I know, I know," he said, calm and collected, as he busied himself with fully opening his bag that he had unusually put near his front, "I know where she is."

And then, a cat peeked out from the bag, its copper eyes wide and stark against its grayish blue coat. It found Satsuki staring back with a much more shocked wide-eyed look and as if prompted, mewed softly.

Daiki watched as Satsuki continued to stare, watching for tears with baited breath, and felt relief deep in his bones when her shock melted into a relieved, tearful smile.

"Miko-chan, what did you do?" she asked the cat, cooing softly before reaching in to carefully extract the cat, Miko, from Daiki's bag. "I was so worried!"

"Probably got herself in my bag somehow after you checked them out before keeping them for the night," Daiki explained as he moved to put his bag in his locker. "I thought my bag was heavier..."

"Did you feed her?" Satsuki asked even as she continued on to hold Miko against her like a baby except she started scratching under Miko’s chin who seemed to like it a lot.

"Yeah. Had some cat food at home. I wonder why..." The last part was muttered softly as he pulled on his uniform over his usual shirt and jeans combo: a pastel blue apron with the words Nyan Nyan Cafe and a picture of a cartoon cat on the front. Very sexy.

"Thank you for taking care of her, Dai-chan," Satsuki called from the other room which housed the other cats. Probably going to look in on the others and to have Miko rejoin her co-workers.

Daiki sighed, "Yeah," and made his way toward the cafe proper to start preparing to open up for business.

The cafe opened at noon but Daiki was there very early to make sure everything was in order, from the food, the drinks and of course the stars of Nyan Nyan Cafe, the cats. Nyan Nyan Cafe was not just your run off the mill Cafe; it was a cat cafe and there lay the difference. Normally, Daiki considered himself a dog person but there was just something about the cats there that charmed him. Maybe he was just an animal lover. Period. It probably helped a lot that the cats themselves were endlessly amusing if not downright sweet.

His favorite part of opening was when the cats were allowed out into the main area of the cafe where they did their usual thing while entertaining their guests. Before they settled in on their favorite spots, they always stopped a bit by Daiki to greet him, some more affectionately than others. Like Cim, a large cheerful calico, who actually took the time to trap one of his hands and lick all over it until he distracted her with a toy. And then there was Atsu, a pretty Siamese with violet eyes, who ignored him while sitting by his side until he gave her pets, scratching a bit along her ear and gently under chin.

He was just finishing up with Atsu when Satsuki called him over, holding up a clipboard with a bit of a smile, "Wanna see who reserved spots today?"

Daiki would rather not, Atsu was really getting into the scratching, but it was probably a good thing to look over their list of reservations for the day. The cafe was open at intervals from noon until 9pm, Monday to Saturday and customers had to make reservations of slots an hour each. Walk-in customers were also welcome but they would have to wait until a table was free. By this time, the cafe had started to get some regulars and Daiki liked to be prepared for what lay ahead.

He looked over Satsuki's shoulder, reading over the list.

"Huh, so the Moroccan Tea Chick is coming around again today..."

"Dai-chan, do you have to call her that? She has a name, see? Nin--"

"She's Moroccan Tea Chick."

“She asked you for it one time…”

Satsuki sighed like she was suffering and Daiki continued on through the list.

"...Coco. This is the weirdo with the strawberries, right?"

“Ah.”

“We have strawberry shortcake today.”

“I’m sure there’s a joke we missed about the strawberries. Just ignore it.”

“Got a friend today. DVL. Any idea what that means?”

“Look! Ki-chan is also coming today!”

And Daiki paused for just a second. He hardly paused at all, really. It wasn’t like it mattered that that guy was going to be here today. He was always here anyway because he loved the cats and the cats loved him back. It was just right and expected that he was going to be here.

(He did not take note of the name “Kise Ryouta” on one of the 2pm slots. Nope.)

He cleared his throat, looking off toward the main room to see if the cats were all settled. “We got strawberry eclairs today, too. Right?”

“Of course,” Satsuki replied brightly and Daiki did his best to ignore the way she was smiling at him all knowingly.

“Right.” He quickly looked for a distraction and found it in the mug that Satsuki was holding in one hand. His nostrils flared, slightly offended by what he could smell from it. “Are you seriously drinking that instant shit, Satsuki?”

That just earned him a slap on the chest with the clipboard and Satsuki sticking her tongue out at him. Despite working in a cafe, Satsuki still liked her ubersweet instant coffee.

“Then start up with the coffee, Dai-chan. Mo-chan’s already waiting for you to check on the till. Don’t make her wait.”

Daiki was absolutely sure Satsuki did the till already but he looked over at the cash register anyway. Where a white and gray shorthair was balanced precariously over the top like it was part of the decorating scheme (which it kind of was but actual cats weren’t decorations). Its eyes were closed in absolute relaxation and Daiki was so tempted to push it off.

“Mo, get off.”

The cat wasn’t on the keypad or anything but it was still such a huge distraction. And Daiki always was worried about Mo sliding off and hurting herself though she was a cat and would be too graceful for that to happen.

Predictably, Mo didn’t move, didn’t even give Daiki the respect he deserved by looking at him. Daiki narrowed his eyes at her though she was still happily minding her own business on top of the cash register.

“...I’m gonna let Coco carry you off later. Just you wait.” He threatened softly, eyeing the dozing nuisance and moving on to the back of the counter to get started on the coffee as Satsuki commanded.

It wasn’t long until Satsuki turned on the music (something called “pajama pop” which made him feel relaxed and sleepy) and flipped over the CLOSED sign to signal the opening of the cafe. Their guests soon filed in, leaving their shoes by the door and putting on slippers to wear instead. Daiki soon got busy, taking payment for the cover fee and getting orders for food and drink. As most of the customers had reservations, it wasn’t really too stressful and chaotic like it could be in other places. Plus, their regulars had their usual orders so those were easy enough to anticipate and prepare.

Satsuki was helping, of course, the one assigned to do most of the public relations and actual interactions with the customers (like how she quickly intercepted Moroccan Tea Chick and started talking to her about tea while she walked her to her seat after she put in her order). She explained rules to the first timers, like how they shouldn’t be loud as that would disturb the cats, to respect the cats when they are sleeping and to ask her or Daiki before picking up a cat as some of them don’t like being held at all. Satsuki also entertained inquiries about the cat-themed merchandise on sale, which of course they had plenty of.

The cats, too, were being entertaining as always in their own ways. Some of them greeted their guests right away as they came up to the counter, like Bunny, a sweet, affectionate Birman who was always happy to meet new people and get gentle pets. There are those too like Sachi, a gray striped tabby, who enjoyed sitting with their guests while they have their coffee or tea and accompanying them as they de-stressed. Others just amiably ignored their guests and went about their business, as cats did, and most of the guests hardly minded at all.

The first two hours of Daiki’s shift passed as it usually did, with a steady stream of orders and customers with no trouble from both humans and felines, thankfully. He was in the middle of semi-seriously talking Coco and her friend into taking Mo, who was still perched on the cash register, when _he_ arrived.

The door to the cafe opened and that distinctive voice called out, “Aominecchi, Momocchi! I’m back!”

Daiki thought he heard someone make a sound like a squeak but he was too busy squinting at the direction of the door to notice. _He_ was standing with the door open behind him, letting sunlight stream in, and he was so damned shiny as always.

Daiki looked away and started to prepare. “You’re blocking the door. Come in or go home. I don’t care which one you do.”

The door promptly closed but Daiki could only be so blessed for this troublesome customer to go away without being served.

“Mean, Aominecchi! I have a reservation and I haven’t seen my babies in so long.”

Kise Ryouta didn’t look like their usual customer. For one, he wasn’t your typical crazy cat lady or drained, reclusive introvert. For another, he was tall, bright and loud. Then again, he loved cats, even already owned two of his own, so maybe he was their usual type of customer. He was still trouble, though, and it was a lot easier when he wasn’t around.

Kise had a way of working a room. Things just changed when he stepped in and you pretty much had no choice but to sit back and just go for the ride you’re suddenly on. It was like he brought in this energy and everyone got charged with it. Kise was a charmer, it was probably the model-good looks and that infectious smile, and he was pretty popular among the regulars of the cafe and most importantly, the resident cats. It didn’t take too long before Kise had a cat up in his arms, smiling and cooing at Bunny who seemed perfectly happy to be held and snuggled as Kise made his way deeper into the cafe proper with her in his arms. He greeted regular customers by name and asked about how they were while also charming those he had only just now met and seen with his bright smile and genuine warmth. And that was all before he made it to the counter where Daiki stood at his usual spot which wasn’t really too far from the front door.

“Hi, Aominecchi!” Kise greeted him again after taking another picture with Coco and putting down Bunny on her favorite perch. He even gave Mo a scritch without missing a beat.

Daiki was not swayed by that smile at all, “Took you long enough.”

“Aww, did you miss me? I wasn’t gone too long was I?” Kise asked, tilting his head as he pouted in thought. The last time Kise was in the cafe was around a week ago but then Kise was often busy.

“You weren’t gone long enough.”

The pout deepened. “Mou, why are you so mean to me today? You probably have missed me and just being too tsundere to say so. Aominecchi is awful. So cruel!”

Daiki rolled his eyes, “You’re starting to get loud again. I got your order. The usual, right?”

Kise aimed that pout at the tray before him before it quickly disappeared at the sight of-- “Strawberry eclair... and is that chocolate earl grey?”

“Maybe.” It definitely was but Daiki wasn’t going to say so. Because it wasn’t like Kise was that special or anything. Kise was a regular customer so of course he knew what kind of tea he liked.

“So when are you getting Nina-chan her Moroccan mint tea?”

Kise was grinning at him and Daiki wanted to hit him but before he could properly decide on with what, Kise was already done with that topic. A moment later, Kise had his phone out and was showing him a picture.

“Look, Aominecchi. I got Himecchi a crown!”

Himecchi was Kise’s black, fluffy Persian cat and as usual, no matter how Kise spun it, the cat still looked like it could kill someone. Especially with that tiny tiara perched on its head between its ears. It did not look happy.

“You really gotta stop picking on your cat.” Daiki told Kise in all seriousness. “One day it’ll maul your pretty boy face off in your sleep and that’s the end of your modeling career.”

“Himecchi’s not evil, Aominecchi. She just looks like that. It’s how her face is all scrunched up but she’s born that way so,” Kise explained to him patiently, glancing up with a smile at him, “though I do like that you’re so concerned about...my modeling career.”

Daiki coughed. Man, he needed some water.  “And what about...The other one?”

“Oh, you mean Ichigo? He’s getting bigger.” And Kise showed him a picture of an orange striped Scottish Fold. It wasn’t quite a kitten anymore unlike the last time Daiki was shown a picture. “‘Baby’s growing up so fast…”

Daiki made a soft agreeing noise and turned back at Kise to find him looking at him and giving him a soft sort of smile that had started becoming familiar these past few months. Thankfully, Kise was merciful and straightened up.

“Anyway, thanks for remembering, Aominecchi,” Kise was smiling more brightly now, like his usual smile, and handed over his payment. “You’re closing up for cleaning in an hour or so, right?”

“Yeah,” Daiki replied as he busied himself with the cash register.

“I’ll wait until you finish.”

Daiki sighed, looking up to meet Kise’s eyes again. “We’re closing up. For an hour.” He repeated what Kise said like he hadn’t been the one to volunteer the information. He knew Kise was just going to do what he wanted, though.

Kise was smiling that cheeky smile that made him want to hit him or kiss him. It was really annoying. Kise reached for his strawberry eclair and took a bite, making a soft noise of appreciation. Some of the thick cream smeared along his lip.

He looked into Daiki’s eyes when he said, “This is really good.”

“Of course it is,” Daiki grumbled even as he felt heat in his cheeks at what Kise was doing.

Kise swallowed his bite of eclair and chuckled, smiling as he licked off the cream, before finally taking up his tray so he can take a seat at his table as he should be doing. Not flirting with the barista who was definitely not watching him go.

“I’ll see you later, Aominecchi!”

“Stop yelling…” Daiki trailed off because it wasn’t going to be of any use anyway. Instead, he focused on what he could do and that was putting on a new tray on the counter for the next customer. When he looked up, Mo had her eyes open and was looking at him.

“What.”

Mo just continued on looking at him for a long time before finally jumping off the cash register to make her way into the cafe proper. Probably to sit on Kise’s lap because they all loved him.

Daiki sighed and looked up at the clock.

Less than an hour before their first break.

He glanced on back to see exactly where Kise was.

Kise was sitting at his own table but was chatting with Ninanna (aka Moroccan Tea Chick) who was at the table beside his. On Kise’s table, Sachi was sitting quietly, observing. Eventually, Satsuki also came by to say "hello".

In the middle of entertaining his admirers, Kise paused to reach for his cup of tea and finally noticed Daiki looking at him.

He held Daiki’s gaze for a bit and smiled.

Daiki didn't return it but the fact that he didn't look away already said a lot.

 

* * *

 

Daiki woke up not knowing where he was and what day it was for a bit before he registered the slight weight over his stomach.

“Get off…”

“Aominecchi, let her rest. Miu-chan was busy earlier.”

“And I wasn’t?”

Kise’s chuckle was quiet and soothing above the quiet of the cafe on break. He was also warm and smelling of some expensive cologne as he snuggled against his side on the floor. Daiki had no idea how Kise could be comfortable but he had given up telling him to lie down on one of the couches. Kise wasn’t even supposed to be there.

And neither was the cat on his stomach but he supposed there was nothing he could do about her either. He gently stroked along her head and back until she purred quietly.

Daiki glanced to the side to see Kise looking at his phone again and it wasn’t long before he was holding it out to him to look at something.

“Look. Coco-chan took a picture of us again.”

The picture was of them earlier. The picture caught that warm, fond smile Kise liked to give him sometimes. Daiki thankfully didn’t look too smitten.

“She’s such a fucking stalker.”

“I think it’s cute.”

“You only think it’s cute because she gives you some pictures.”

Kise kissed him in the dark and he tasted of strawberry eclairs and chocolate earl grey tea.


End file.
